Valentone's Day
by The Crone's Daughter
Summary: D wants to show her feelings to B on Valentine's Day...


Wow...it's been a long time since I've been on my account. Here's a story for Valentine's Day, I may do a different one if I have the time. Enjoy...Oh and TDA and FH will be updated _real_ soon. XD

* * *

I pulled out the stack of construction paper from under my bed, along with the pair of sharp steel scissors I stole from Roger's desk. The class bell rang as I started my first one, my hands shaking as I guided the glinting blades through the paper.

"D-darn," I whisper as the angular heart faced me. I bit my lip and crumpled up the accident, grabbing another sheet of paper and trying again.

Fifteen tries on the floor and a nicked finger later, there was a knock on my door. I glanced up and paused, ready to hide the shears from Watari if he came in.

The brass doorknob turned and opened with a click, a mess of blonde curls slipped through the crack of the door. Then a pale hand connected to an arm and body, the boy's face looked angelic it his bright sapphire eyes.

"Hey there D! Happy Valentine's Day to ya! " the blonde headed boy said. "You know you're supposed to be in class right now?" he asked me as he walked into the room and leaned on the wall across fro me as I struggled to cut out a crimson paper heart.

"I k-know…but I want to m-make a heart," I whispered and threw down the paper as I cut too far around. The heart looked like it was in mid beat; one hump was large while the other seemed to wither.

"I don't think being the greatest detective in the world requires you to be skilled in arts and crafts," the boy laughed at his own joke and took the scissors from me.

He walked around my desk and pulled up a chair, "It looks like you need some help D. Let me make your valentine for you."

I frowned at him, "Why are you helping me? You're not going to laugh at me like the fat boy does are you?" I ran a hand through my spiky hair, tears falling from my face since the locks were too short to pull on.

The boy, A, laughed again. He always was laughing when he was with…

I blushed at my thought and watched A cut out a perfect heart.

"H-how did y-you do that?" I whispered as he handed the heart to me.

He shrugged, "My mother was good at art, and I guess she passed it on to me."

I smiled; I finally had the perfect heart! I went to my box of markers and began to look for a good color to write with.

"Hey D…" A asked me from behind, "can I ask who the valentine is for?"

I glanced at him and shook my head till my head hurt. No one can find out who it was for, it's going to be a surprise.

"Oh, ok...is it someone I know?"

Hmm…black or green? A black marker would show up more and look better, but I picked out the green first and I wouldn't want to search again for another color to compare the black to.

I turned to A,"W-what do you think A? B-Black or green?"

He tilted his head and rocked back and forth, "Ah…the black would be better I think. It just depends on who you are giving it to…is it C?"

"No."

"Will ya tell me please1 This is gonna drive me crazy the whole day and-"

I shook my head and went to my desk, "No A. Thank y-you for helping me, I'll be in c-class in a few minutes."

A sighed and picked up his backpack, "See ya D." He walked over to the door and sighed dejectedly, "I would be feeling a lot better if ya told me who the heart was-"

"B-Bye A."

He went through the door and down the hall, his footsteps echoing in the large hallway until they disappeared all together.

I popped the top off the marker and scribbled down what I wanted to say, quickly jumping out of my seat in glee. I went to my door and opened it a bit to hear if A was still there. Complete silence greeted me as I walked down the hall to my valentine's room.

It was at the end of the hall, the faint smell of raspberry was in the air as I went to his door. I bent down and slid the heart in to the room; my heart beat like a drum in my chest as ran back to my room and gathered my things.

I quietly entered the classroom and sat down; A stared at me from the back of the room for the rest of the day.

XXXX

B blinked as he walked into his room, the sound and feeling of paper under his bare feet made him cringe. He bent down and picked up the red cutout, reading the scrawled message on it.

"Hey there," A said from the door, a large smile on his face, "looks like you got a present from someone special."

B shrugged and slipped the card into his pocket, "I guess."

"What's it say? What's it say? Whatsitsaywhatsitsay?"

B sighed, "It says 'Happy _Valentone's_ Day...' and some other gibberish I couldn't read. I think it's from C, it looks dumb enough… I hope he doesn't think were friends." B shuddered in digust.

"Oh,um yeah…that would be bad huh?" A whispered and left the room, muttering under his breath.

B glanced at it again, "Well it's the thought that counts. Happy Valentone's Day to you too, C."


End file.
